


Tu primo grande amore

by trudarling



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincenzo Cantiello takes on another journey after unexpectedly winning the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2014 and that is to confess his feelings to his 'favorite girl'. Takes place after the winner's press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu primo grande amore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! As you may have known, Italy debuted at the Junior Eurovision Song Contest this year and won on their debut as well! I've got to admit, that was pretty unexpected but they totally deserved it. I mean listen to how well Vincenzo Cantiello sings!
> 
> Anyway, this fanfiction is based on Vincenzo's answer to the question "You were the only male contestant. Was there a favourite girl?" during the winner's press conference which he answered to with "It’s a secret….I will tell her in private tonight." 
> 
> The favorite girl of course was speculated to be either Gaia Cauchi or Federica Falzon, both of them who represented Malta at the Junior Eurovision in 2013 and 2014 respectively. Most of the fandom leaned more to Federica Falzon being the favorite girl because of a GIF from a party before the Junior Eurovision 2014 where they seemed to have some sort of chemistry when they interacted. Secondly, even the JESC cameramen were on board this one because during one of the times that Italy was given twelve points, they focused on Federica and Vincenzo. 
> 
> The title of this fic is from Vincenzo's song of the same name that made him win the Junior Eurovision 2014. Anyway, this will be a one-shot and I hope you guys will like this!

Vincenzo Cantiello was overwhelmed by the fact that he has just won the Junior Eurovision Song Contest, mostly because his country has debuted in the contest and none of them in the Italian delegation really expected to win. Even the press and the fans were not expecting for them to win either. Everything was just so overwhelming! At the winner's press conference, he felt even more overwhelmed with all the congratulatory messages coming from the people in there. 

There was one more thing he wasn't expecting: For people to know that he had his eyes on one of the female contestants. He is the only boy who competed for the year and so, people were quick to speculate that he must have liked someone from his fellow contestants and they were right. He did like someone. 

A Federica Falzon from the country that hosted that year's Junior Eurovision Song Contest was the one. Vincenzo kept that a secret from the press who were dying to know who his 'favorite girl' was but he did tell them that he was going to tell her that she liked him in private later...

...and that later is already happening _right now_

The delegates all went to their hotel at the Grand Excelsior for the after-party and while everyone else was busy chattering with their delegations, fellow contestants, guests and the press during the party, Vincenzo took this opportunity to finally tell his favorite girl about his feelings towards her. He made his way to the other side of the function hall where Federica was seated, making sure to maintain distance that was not too near but still near enough for anyone seated at that table to notice him.

"Vincenzo!" Federica called upon noticing that the winner of that year's Junior Eurovision was standing near her table

"Ah...Federica!" Vincenzo said with the brightest smile he had since he won the contest

"Why are you standing?" Federica asked, "Come! Take a seat!" she said as she pulled the chair beside her backward so Vincenzo could seat himself on it

Vincenzo then walked towards the seat that Federica offered him. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this...", he thought to himself as he sat down. If winning the Junior Eurovision was really overwhelming, this one felt even more overwhelming for him. 

"So...what brings one of my favorite contestants here?" Federica asked

"I...I need to talk to you about something..." Vincenzo said as he attempted to set the mood for the confession he was about to make.

"Is it about the favorite girl you mentioned at the press conference?" Federica quipped out of curiosity, "I could help you talk to the girl, whoever that girl is. I have a lot of good friends among the contestants, including you!" 

"Well actually..." Vincenzo spoke. He was not so sure if this was the right time for him to reveal that she was the favorite girl he was looking for. Good for now that Federica did not sense that she was the favorite girl he wanted to speak to. He had to find some other way to prolong this, yes, he wanted to tell her what he really feels for her but he doesn't want to give it away so easily, otherwise, she might just ignore him and leave.

"So, how does this girl look like?" Federica asked curiously, "Does she have long hair? or short hair? Is her hair dark? or light? Is she taller than you? Or shorter? Oh! Also, from what country is this girl. I'm dying to find out!"

"Her hair is not really that dark and she's a bit shorter than me...." _This is really it_ , Federico thought to himself...anytime now he was going to spill the beans to her... "She's from one of the countries near mine and well...she can sing really well..."

"Ah...one of the girls from The Peppermints! The girls from San Marino!" Federica exclaimed, "Is it Anita? Rafaella? Greta?--" but before she could continue, Vincenzo interrupted, "No...not from San Marino...but another country near Italy..."

"Let me guess, you're talking about somebody here in Malta..." Federica said with a smile, "Is it Gaia? She's shorter than you and she definitely can sing well! She won the Junior Eurovision last year!" she spoke as she stood up. " I knew it was Gaia!" the dark-haired Maltese girl said as she made small jumps in place, pointing a finger to him. 

"N-no, it's not Gaia!" Vincenzo said, "M-maybe we should talk outside. Maybe we'll see her there too!"

"Okay then!" Federica said as she took the Italian boy's hand and playfully dragged him out of the function hall. Vincenzo felt so unsure now about whether what he was doing was right or not. It seemed that either Federica really has no idea about the girl or that she already knows that he is talking about her but she decided to just play along so that he wouldn't end up embarrassed. The two later ended up at a fountain at the hotel's garden just outside the entrance that leads to the Function Hall where they just went out from.

"So this girl is not from San Marino...and you said she wasn't Gaia..." Federica was getting even more curious at this point. Could it be that she was the favorite girl he was talking about at the press conference. Of course, she wouldn't want to keep her hopes up. There are fourteen other girls there that Vincenzo could possibly like. What if he was also just playing along with her with the whole "my favorite girl lives near my country" thing. But the way he spoke to her seemed so sincere. 

"...But she is right in front of me right now." Vincenzo said in a soft voice, reaching out his hand to hold on to Federica's. Federica meanwhile could not believe what is happening right before her eyes. She may not have won the Junior Eurovision but if she were to be asked how it would feel like had she won, she would liken it to this very moment. She was left stunned for a few seconds, not believing that this boy she had her eyes on since they first came across each other during one of the parties before the contest was now making some sort of a love confession to her. She had told herself a long time ago not to expect so much for he might like one of the fourteen other contestants rather than her, or he might actually like someone from back in Italy. 

"Vincenzo...you know, you could have just told me right away!" Federica said, giggling afterwards. She kept a tight hold on Vincenzo's hand while doing so. The fact that he had chosen to get into a long, uncertain conversation with her rather than to tell her just right straight away amused her. 

"So I was saying...you...you are really amazing! I like being around you! Remember at the party when we first spoke to each other? It was then that I knew that something beautiful was ahead of us!" Vincenzo made his confession as the girl she spoke to eagerly listened, "You were the one of the people who inspired me to do so well at the stage tonight. Before I performed, I felt really nervous but when you went near me and told me that everything was going to be fine, I suddenly forgot any feelings that would hold me back from doing well tonight."

"You know..." Federica said as she linked her free hand with Federico's, "You made me feel the same way too. Before I went out to the stage, I felt a bit nervous about singing to thousands of people even if I've done it before. Junior Eurovision is very different from my previous performances. When you wished me luck, you gave me the strength to get out of there and perform!"

"Look, the results from tonight's contest will not matter." Vincenzo reassured her, "It doesn't matter which of us came first and which of us did not. That is not going to stop us from being the good friends that we already are, in fact, that should not stop us from having something more than a friendship..."

"So Vincenzo...is there anything else you'd like to add to that?" Federica asked with a giggle

"I think I've said enough,  _ragazza preferita_." 

"Same to you,  _boy favoriti_!"

Vincenzo gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Federica and the girl responded, doing the same thing before they returned to the function hall where the party was still going on full swing. They walked into the Armenian and Georgian delegation having a dance battle with each other. Just like in one of the parties they attended before the contest.

"Oh look! It's Vincenzo!" One of the members of the Armenian delegation exclaimed, stopping the dance battle between their delegation and Georgia's.

"And he's with his favorite girl!" Betty, the singer of the delegation exclaimed, pointing to the Italian boy's direction. Following the Armenian girl's lead, the rest of her delegation and Georgia's delegation surrounded Vincenzo and Federica, cheering on the both of them to dance. Not long enough, they started dancing to Miracle by Paula Seling & OVI from the Eurovision that happened a few months back.

That very night became one of the most unforgettable for Vincenzo and Federica and they would remember the night they confessed their feelings to each other for the years to come. 


End file.
